


Carnivals and Queasy Stomachs

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Me absolutely loving child/teen usuk? It’s more likely than you think. I’m not the best at writing Alfred, especially from his POV, but only practice can help me get better. There’s vomit and some cursing. This one's pretty fluffy and kinda self-indulgent. Arthur has a complete change of heart about halfway through, because Alfred gets through to him. It's not just shitty writing on my part.





	Carnivals and Queasy Stomachs

**Author's Note:**

> Me absolutely loving child/teen usuk? It’s more likely than you think. I’m not the best at writing Alfred, especially from his POV, but only practice can help me get better. There’s vomit and some cursing. This one's pretty fluffy and kinda self-indulgent. Arthur has a complete change of heart about halfway through, because Alfred gets through to him. It's not just shitty writing on my part.

“Arthur!” I called down the hall, waving down my schoolmate. I watched him notice me, before pulling the hood on his oversized winter jacket over his head and rushing out of the school. I started to chase after him, really needing to ask him something. I didn’t get why he tried so hard to avoid me. Everyone called him an ‘outsider’ and it was obvious why. He never even made an attempt to befriend anyone… In fact, he actively tried to avoid everyone.

I grabbed the back of his coat as I caught up to him. “Hey,” I said, not out of breath. Arthur was a lot of things. A lot of very interesting things, but not a very fast runner. “You’d better wait up for me next time,” I commented, giving him a smile and a wink. 

He rolled his eyes and murmured, “Not likely,” completely ignoring my smile and wink. I’d almost consider it offensive if I hadn’t known Arthur. He liked to be mysterious. He liked to pretend that he didn’t give a fuck about anything. Luckily, I’d cracked his mystery boy code. For the most part, he was more active in discussions and even nicer to other students recently. I just wanted to know why he didn’t act friendly at all towards me.

“So, Arthur,” I said, leaning on the doorframe of the entrance to our school, “I was thinking…”

“Then maybe you should stop thinking,” Arthur said.

My fingers brushed a stray hair of his out of his face… Alright, there wasn’t really a stray hair, but I wanted an excuse to reach out and touch his face. He always looked so perfect. No matter where he was or who he was with, Arthur’s eyes shined, his hair looked just tousled enough to be stylish, and his skin was blemishless. And his lips… well, I had certainly done enough fantasizing about those lips of his that I knew all about them. They were a faint pink, but certainly stood out from the rest of his pale face. Everything about him was perfect, like it had all been planned. Unlike my pimply face and bland blue eyes with nerdy glasses. His perfectly slim physique looked dainty next to my much larger body.Arthur shuddered against my touch, despite the large jacket that surrounded his small form.His face flushed- from the cold, of course- and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When they opened again, I knew that they had to be made of kryptonite. They were such a stunning green and I felt all of my hero power drain out as he looked at me.

“Oh, uh, sorry Arthur, if I stopped thinking, you wouldn’t get to hear all of my amazing ideas,” I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, before signaling for me to go on.

“Uh, so, there’s this carnival-esque festival coming up at school. You know? I mean, if you wanted to go with me, that’d be fun. What I’m trying to say is that I want to go to the festival with you. If you’re cool with that, of course,” I said, twiddling my thumbs.

“Um, Alfred, were you aware of the fact that the school festival is normally attended by couples?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, well,” I said, trying to come up with an excuse for the fact that I was trying to ask him out, “We’re here at a Japanese international school. I just thought it’d be fun to experience some of the culture that we don’t have back in the US of A or England.”

“Oh…” Arthur said, looking slightly... hurt? He certainly looked upset. He quickly turned around, heading for the dorms, “Sorry, I have to go.”

“Can you at least come with me as friends?” I asked him, hoping to at least be around him at the festival that night.

“Fine.”

“Remember, Arthur, it’s tonight. I’ll pick you up at five,” I promised.

He walked away.

\----------------- 

It was almost time. Holy shit, it was almost time. I stressed over my hair, trying to comb a cowlick in my hair down, but it kept popping back up. I eventually left it alone, deciding to focus on my clothes. I picked my phone up off of my bed, shooting Arthur a quick text, ‘Hey Artie, what are you wearing?’ I looked it over for spelling/grammar mistakes and, upon finding none, sent it.

‘ALFRED, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?’ He was quick to reply. 

All of a sudden, I remembered the... uh, not good connotations associated with my question.

‘OH MY GOD ARTHUR. THAT’S SOOO NOT WHAT I MEANT, DUDE. I MEANT WHAT ARE YOU WEARING TO THE FESTIVAL?’ I shot back, feeling my face heat up until I was sure that it was red. I sure wouldn’t mind if he answered it the other way, but I had a feeling that he didn’t want to do anything like that until he was older.

‘Oh, I’m getting dressed now. I just picked out a white tee-shirt, one of your old hoodies, and some leather trousers.’ Arthur was getting dressed while he texted me. That sure didn’t help my mind from spiraling off into different directions. And one of my hoodies! I gave some of my old hoodies to him since he didn’t bring much to school for winter clothes. He hardly ever wore them because our personal styles were so different, but when he did, it was like Christmas came early. He was so cute. 

‘Okay, thanks dude! :)’ I texted him back.

I pulled a tee-shirt and some jeans out of my dresser drawers, then my bomber jacket out of my closet. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay. I wanted to look amazing for Arthur, but no amount of preparation could’ve really made me look as good as I wanted to look.

I checked the clock on my phone as I slipped it into my pocket. I grabbed my wallet off of my dresser I rushed out of my dorm room and down the halls, counting the doors until I got to Arthur’s room. I knocked on his door, pausing for a moment to catch my breath.

Arthur opened the door, stretching his arms as he looked out at me. He greeted me with a cold, “Hello, Alfred.”

I’m sure that my eyes lit up at the sight of him. My hoodie was too large on him, just making him look small and huggable. His hands were covered by the long sleeves and he swatted them around when he moved his arms. The bright blue hoodie was a contrast to his white tee and black pants. If there was any doubt in my heart that Arthur Kirkland was the cutest man alive, it all went away right then and there. 

I tapped my pocket to make sure that I had my phone and wallet. Once I verified that everything I needed was there, I smiled at Arthur and asked, “You ready?” I held my arm out for him to take.

“I’m ready if you are,” he said, letting his hand settle in the crook of my elbow.

We walked the rest of the way together to the festival mostly in silence. We occasionally exchanged words, but for the most part said nothing.

Once we got there, I bought the tickets for Arthur and myself. After all, nothing says gentleman who is boyfriend material like responsibility. The festival had so much going on! There were games to win prizes. There were rides. There was food. The smells of food and the sight of food reminded me of the fact that I hadn’t eaten since lunch.  
“Hey, Arthur, you wanna grab a bite to eat before we check out anything else here? I’m starving,” I asked, complaining.

“Alfred, I don’t think that’s quite a good idea,” Arthur replied.

“Dude, nothing will go wrong with having a bite to eat,” I said, brushing it off.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said.

I snorted, ignoring his ‘warning’.

We headed over to a food booth. I ordered a hot dog with bacon and macaroni and cheese on it. Then I ordered cotton candy and funnel cake and kettle corn. Arthur was giving me disapproving stares, but it was delicious so so what? I ate like a champion. Arthur- who only ordered a turkey leg- was enjoying his food slowly. Tantalizingly slowly, biting gently and making soft noises as he ate.

Once he finished, he licked around his lips before wiping them with a napkin. I could’ve sworn he was just doing it to tease me.

“Okay, now let’s just get on some rides, or win some prizes!” I looked around the festival, excited. I grabbed Arthur’s hand to make sure that I didn’t lose him in the crowd, pulling him along behind me.

“Alfred, that’s not your best idea, and you’ve had a lot of bad ideas,” Arthur commented.

I ignored him.

My eyes saw the ride and my feet started walking over to it before my brain even registered what it was.

“I love these Scrambler rides,” I said excitedly, “Come on Arthur, let’s get on!”

“I’m going to have to trust that you know what you’re doing,” Arthur said, letting out a loud sigh as he put his backpack and hoodie on the ground and sat next to me.  
The machine started up and the small carts that we were in started to move. As it moved faster and faster, I wanted to shout to the person running it to stop the ride. I started to feel more and more nauseous.

“Stop the ride!” I shouted as loudly as I could. The stoner running the machine wasn’t listening. He probably wasn’t even in the booth. He was probably off eating a weed brownie or something. My stomach lurched once more. I leaned over and vomited all over Arthur’s chest and lap. I immediately recoiled in shock. I mean, sure, I’d imagined Arthur covered in certain liquids before, but not vomit. I felt so bad for him.

“Arthur, I’m so sorry,” I said as the ride stopped.

“Alfred, I am tired of your shit!” Arthur said, starting with talking normally, but gradually getting louder until he was screaming. “I hate you! Go piss off someone else, because I’m not taking any more of you!” Arthur shouted at me, shoving me backwards.

Then the man that I loved, my puke on his clothes, stomped off to somewhere else in the festival. 

I chased after him.

“Arthur, wait!” I half-shouted, dodging people. I took the chance when I noticed that he ducked into a bathroom. I followed him in, only to hear sobbing from the one taken stall.

“He hates me,” Arthur mumbled. I heard a slam and saw the stall door shake a little. The next thing I heard was his sobbing getting louder and a shout of “GODDAMMIT!”

“Arthur,” I said, knocking on his stall, “Are you okay?”

He pulled the door open, slamming it against the wall. He was wearing my hoodie, but no shirt underneath. The hoodie was long enough to almost completely cover his boxers, and he’d taken his pants off.

“No,” Arthur said, glaring at me, “So you’re going to take your money, go to one of the shop stalls, and buy me some trousers.”

I rolled my eyes, “Seriously, Arthur?”

“Yes, seriously. It won’t make me okay, but at least I’ll be able to walk around.” He shut the door on me.

\----------------- 

I walked around for about twenty minutes. It was dark by the time that I found a stall that sold clothing. I looked at the stuff for a few minutes, before I grabbed a yukata that looked about Arthur’s size and bought it.

I rushed back to the bathroom and handed the yukata to Arthur above the stall.

“You actually got me something?” He asked, sounding confused.

“Yeah, I mean, I kinda owe you,” I said, embarrassed.

He paused for a moment. Then said, “Wait… Alfred, are you saying that you’re really that dumb?”

“What?” I asked him, “What do you mean?”

He unlocked the bathroom stall, pulling me in by the collar of my tee-shirt. He asked, “Are you telling me that you are seriously dumb enough to have thought that eating a ton, then going onto a ride particularly made to swing you around would not get you sick?” 

“Yes, Arthur,” I grumbled.

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking dumb,” Arthur said, putting his head in his hands.

“What did you think?” I asked, legitimately confused.

“Oh, I thought that you did it on purpose because you secretly hate me and your trying to get close to me was just an attempt to get me to let my guard down enough for you to humiliate me,” Arthur said with a shrug.

“Uh, are you okay?” I asked.

“Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?” Arthur asked me, a small smile spreading on his face. I swear, my heart melted at that moment. “Ferris wheels don’t move fast, so you most likely wouldn’t get sick. Plus, we can look at the scenery, because it really is beautiful around here.” He clasped his hands together. “Back where I’m from, there’s this huge ferris wheel called the London Eye. Ferris wheels are my favorite!” Talkative happy Arthur… that was new. Arthur was definitely quirky. It made me happy though, because it really felt like he opened up to me. He’d never have talked to me like that in the past.

“Okay, whatever you want,” I said, giving him a goofy grin.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the ferris wheel, running as quickly as he could.

We got a small pod together, just for us. He gazed out the window, sitting so close to me that I could feel our thighs touching.

I mustered all of my energy to reach over and take his hand. His face went red, but he held my hand and smiled at me.

“Alfred, do you know what I used to daydream about a lot?” He paused, letting out a long sigh, “Having my first kiss in a ferris wheel like this. They’re romantic and it’s so intimate. Just two people, alone, without anyone else to see them.”

“So did the first girl you kissed kiss you in a ferris wheel?” I asked.

“Alfred, you are impossibly dumb,” Arthur said, putting his hands around my head and pulling me into a kiss.

“Wow,” I said, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
